What he doesn't know
by black panther warrior
Summary: ONE SHOT Well Sorta One day Kai stumbles upon a diary in his library and soon finds out it's his mother's. As he reads he learns secrets of his past that nobody could explain better then her.


**What He Doesn't Know **

**By: Black Panther Warrior **

BPW- Ok this is somewhat like a one shot, read the note at the bottom (cause the ending is somewhat stupid)

* * *

Kai walked into his library that held millions of books, his parent's books.

He walked over to a burnt brown shelf and felt the spines of thin, thick and medium size books.

Suddenly he stopped as something soft and fuzzy traced over his finger.

He pulled it out and looked over it.

It was a red, had a soft cover which read 'Diary' in gold writing.

He walked over to a comfortable chair and sat down, trying to get in that one perfect spot. He then proceeded to open the diary and began to read it.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my 16th birthday; father and mother gave me this diary to write in. I don't know why, I hate writing my feelings down on a simple piece of paper, what's the point? On a brighter note Maggie got me that shirt I wanted and me and her met two of the greatest guys ever. Well I have to go, mother and father are calling me, I will write more about the boys later!_

_Bye!_

_Amber _

Kai stopped at the name.

"Amber." He whispered.

Amber, his mother's name. He had seen pictures and heard Voltaire bicker about her but he never realized that his mother had left her Diary in this library.

'Should I read more?' Kai thought to himself.

He starred down at the object in his hands and turned the page.

'Might as well, maybe it will explain things.'

Kai looked down, as he took a breath and continued to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember that boy I told you about? Well I am going out with him tonight! Anyways let me tell you more about him. His name is Steven; he has two toned hair and green apple eyes. His laugh is so beautiful and his smile makes me want to spend my life with him forever. _

_Well Steven is here goodbye. _

_Amber _

Kai smiled lightly at the thought of his father, his father who captured his mother's heart at the mere age of 16; well of course he was probably around 18 then.

Kai shook his head and continued.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been about two weeks since my last entry, I know and I'm really sorry it's just I have been out with Steven. I think he is the one, he is my one. I love him so much and I hope he loves me too, opps Maggie is coming in!_

_Bye!_

_Amber _

Kai continued to read the diary, mostly learning about his father and his mother's feelings towards him until suddenly on Amber's 18th birthday the writing in the diary became less and less. It was usually something like 'Today was great, Amber' or 'I hate life, Amber.' Short little things like that. Until one day everything was explained.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am sorry for not…writing as much as I use to but you have to understand I'm not happy, with myself. You see, I'm having a…child, Steven's child. My parents know, Steven knows, everybody knows and everybody looks at me like I am a lost cause. I met Steven's family, well his grandfather and he is nice in a way. He told me that me and Steven can live there when the baby is born. I ask Steven and he said no but I agreed anyways. Steven was mad but told me it's ok we will get through this together. I want to keep this child and protect him or her forever. _

_Bye for now_

_Amber_

Kai traced over the words with his finger.

'Did I really ruin my mother's life that much?' he thought as tears tried to escape his crimson eyes.

Not wanted to read anymore Kai started to close the book but stopped himself.

He needed to know, if he really did ruin there lives and if maybe it was suicide that killed them both.

He then opened the book again and started to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_My baby is born or should I say babies. There is one girl and one boy, the boy being older and I named him Kai after my great grandfather and Kimmy after Steven's grandmother. They are beautiful, oh and I found out that Maggie is having a baby son won't it be great, they can all be friends. _

_Well I have to feed Kai and Kimmy. _

_Amber _

'I have a twin?' he mind raced.

Reading on Kai found out the Maggie had a baby girl named Brooke and apparently the three of them got along great. He soon realized how young his mother was, by his 3rd birthday she was only 22 years old.

Kai soon found himself on the last entry of the journal; this entry would explain it all.

Taking a deep breath Kai read.

_Dear Diary, _

_I want to tell you how much you mean to me and how good you have been all these years. I also want to tell you this will be my last entry, for good. Let me explain; I heard Voltaire talking with some man, I don't know his name but I know he is cold and heartless just like that man. Anyways Voltaire told him to "take care of the two" and I assume that is me and Steven. Steven told me not to worry, everything will be fine but I know better, I really do. I am giving Kimmy to Maggie and I am leaving you in the library where Voltaire would never go. Maybe one day Kai or Kimmy will read this, hopefully if they do, they will do it before it's too late. I just want my children to have a happy life and I want everything right. Today Steven told me to write my last requests and keep them hidden, well. He told me just in case but I know its going to happen. He told me he wouldn't leave a will, he told me it was up to me. So diary that's why I am leaving them with you, because I know you care. So here are my last requests:_

_I, Amber Ginger Harawarti leave half of my money to Kai and half my money to Kimmy. I also leave all of my things to Maggie Kingsland, my best friend. I leave Kimmy and Kai in the custody of Maggie Kingsland also. And lastly when my son, Kai is old enough I would like him to marry Brooke Kingsland. _

_Well that's it, I hope this is found in time and to both my children I want you too know I love you very much and I want you to live a long happy life. _

_I love you with all of my heart_

_Amber Ginger Harawarti _

Kai stared down at the book letting tears falling freely.

Never had her known Voltaire could be so…evil and vile. To kill his own family, his own blood.

Kai stared down at his mother's "Will" and thought weather he should turn it in or not.

He wouldn't have to live with Maggie Kingsland because he was of age, but he would have to marry Brooke Kingsland who he barely knew. He would get to see his sister, one of his only blood relatives left, but he would have to marry a girl he didn't know.

Kai closed the diary and stood up.

'I've made my decision.'

* * *

BPW- Ok, ok I know I ended it there but I want to see what you think, should I continue this and make it into a story? Give me some feedback!

Also check out my other story "Our Last Chance" Oc submissions are open till May 10th! But if you get one in late, I might let him/her in (but not too late)


End file.
